


Missing Warmth

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday Night Movies are a long tradition in the Wayne household, one Dick sorely misses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Warmth

The knock on his apartment door was the only sign that it was Friday. Otherwise, he would have been very content continuing his work with the idea that it was still Wednesday. As the knocking got louder and harder, he finally pulled himself up to answer.

“Night of the Living Dead or Shrek?”

Tim blinked. Whether it was because he had spent the better part of six hours in front of a computer or because Dick had just shoved DVD’s in his face, he was finding it very hard to focus. He lifts a hand to shove them away and utters a very intelligent, “what?”

Dick laughed, lifting the DVD’s again. “It’s Friday,” he states. “Which means…?”

Tim stares at him. “Means… Tomorrow’s Saturday.”

“Yea and Sunday comes after,” Dick sighed. “No, Timmy, it means it’s movie night!” He shakes the DVDs violently. “So, pick one.”

Neither DVD sounded good but Tim knew, for a fact, that Dick wouldn’t leave until they sat through at least one. Zombies were only good in October, which it might still be considering his ability to tell the day’s date. Still, he didn’t feel much like seeing blood and gore strewn over his television screen. On top of that, Dick had this annoying habit of tugging people close during Zombie films and using them as a human security blanket. Thus, zombie movies were a bad idea.

“How about Night of the living Dead,” he answered finally.

Dick beamed and weaseled his way into the apartment. “Totally glad you picked that. Damian didn’t see the point when I suggested it last time.”

Tim closed the door, watching the older vigilante move around his apartment. “Where is he anyway?”

“With Colin,” he answered, finding the best movie viewing spot on the couch and dropping onto it. “Those two need each other like fish need water.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” He leaned over the couch, plucking the movie out of Dick’s hand. “Would you like something to drink?” He asked politely, setting the DVD into the player and turning on the giant TV Dick decided he just needed to have.

“Do you have anything that doesn’t have Vitamin or Health in the title?” At Tim’s blank expression, he sighed. “Coffee’s fine.”

Tim lifted an eyebrow, silently judging Dick’s choice of movie-watching beverage. However, he was nothing if not quiet about his opinions. As he moved into the kitchen to gather snacks and drinks, he listened to Dick babble about his week. By the sounds of it, the vigilante had suffered through three bank heists, one horrific attempt at putting Damian in time out and an awkward explanation that the reason he’d been to a date had been because of an exploding bridge over on fifth.

Loading up a tray of all the things he gathered, Tim had a quick fight over hiding a smile. It had been a long while since Dick had sat on his couch and talked about his week. Granted, it had been even longer still since they’d had an actually “Friday Movie Night”. The thought made him both very happy and very annoyed.

“Here you go,” he murmured, lifting the coffee toward Dick.

Dick took it from him gently. He took a sip and blinked.

“Is something wrong?” Tim asked, frowning ever so slightly.

“No! It’s just…” Dick stared into his mug like he’d never seen anything like it before. “It’s exactly how I like it.” He looked up at Tim with very wide blue eyes. “You remembered?”

Haltingly, Tim nodded. “Of course I remembered,” he stated, confused as to why the coffee was the most mind-blowing thing to occur. “I always do.”

Dick blinked slowly for a few more minutes, then he shrugged and set the mug down. “Come on! Seat yourself! We’ve got some zombie guts to watch explode.”

A very silent groan escaped Tim. Keeping his complaining completely inside his mind, he sat down on the couch.

“Wait!” Dick nearly shrieked when Tim tried to hit the play button.

“What?” Tim looked at him, jaw tight and more than ready for some sort of danger to present itself.

“The windows,” Dick whispered dramatically.

Slowly, fully expecting to see the creature from the Black Lagoon standing outside of his windows, he looked around. There were no creatures, just a twilight covered Gotham street. He frowned, arching his eyebrow again.

“What about them?”

“The blinds are open,” came the answer.

Tim’s shoulders slumped and he very much wanted to slap a hand over his eyes. But, he hadn’t done that since Friday Movie Night was a regular thing. Not able to suppress some grumbles, he moved to close the blinds. He turned, lifting his hands in that silent gesture of ‘better?’. Apparently not because Dick shook his head and pointed to the lights. Giving a quiet huff of irritation, he switched off the lights.

Now, only the repeating DVD menu was the only source of light. Since half of the movie seemed to be shot in the back of a cave, there wasn’t much light at all. Tim managed quite well on getting back to his seat despite that.

“Better?”

Dick nodded, already snacking on the corn chips Alfred brought over last month.

The first thirty minutes were spent with women screaming and awkward moments of dead silence. It was in those moments of silence that Tim realized he hadn’t slept in two days. The movie was putting him asleep and Dick was next to him twitching at nearly everything.

When a zombie slammed a hand through the front door, Dick grabbed Tim’s arm hauling him close. As the zombies bore down on the corner, screaming woman, Dick clutched Tim to his chest. In a particularly horrific scene of way too much muscle been exposed, Dick’s arms wrapped around Tim, hugging him so tightly that breathing seriously became a problem.

Instead of wriggling out of the too close touch, Tim stayed still. Maybe it was the familiar idea of Friday Movie Night or maybe he was just far more tired than he thought, he suddenly never wanted Dick to let go. At another jumpy scene, he curled a hand around Dick’s shirt, a minor comfort that he never realized how much he missed.

Just as the zombies threatened to eat another victim, Tim let the warmth and protection of Dick’s arms pull him into the sleep he so desperately needed. Whatever happened, he would never know. All he knew was that for the first time, in a long time, he felt comfortable.

The credits scrolled over the screen and Dick let out a relieved sigh. He shifted, looking down at Tim. A gentle smile pulled over his features. Softly, he brushed Tim’s hair back.

“I missed you too, baby bird,” he whispered, tugging a blanket over the both of them.


End file.
